


Gyro Gearloose- discovering the side effects of being a dad

by fangirl530



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl530/pseuds/fangirl530
Summary: Gyro loves being Boyd's dad. He just never thought it would change him as a person...(not as ominous as it sounds)
Relationships: Gyro Gearloose & Boyd
Comments: 11
Kudos: 105





	Gyro Gearloose- discovering the side effects of being a dad

**Author's Note:**

> this based on a quote from a user on Tumblr, theinvisibledoodlewizard- right here! https://incorrectquotesfandoms.tumblr.com/post/619665359443787777/this-is-a-submission-from

“Hey Fenton,” Boyd piped up, approaching the duck and pointing at the clock on his desk. “It’s lunchtime!” 

Fenton looked at the clock in surprise. “Oh, it is!” he laughed to himself. “I didn’t even notice. I guess time slipped away from me.” he stood, stretching. “I’ll see you later, Boyd- I have to go find somewhere close by to eat.”

“Why not eat here?” Boyd asked. “Dad makes amazing sandwiches- I could ask him to make one for you! Then we could all eat together!” he watched Fenton hopefully, eyes wide and pleading. Fenton smiled. 

“It would save me the walk,” he said, ruffling the boy’s hair. “So sure, why not?”

“Yay!” Boyd cheered. As luck would have it, Gyro was walking down the stairs just then, staring down at a clipboard. Boyd took Fenton's hand and pulled him along as he ran to meet him.

“Hey dad,” he said as he came to a stop, looking up at him hopefully. “Could you make Fenton a sandwich so we can all eat together?” 

Gyro looked down at him, a smirk spreading across his beak. “I don’t have an invention that turns people into sandwiches, Boyd.” 

Boyd looked at him, eyes wide. After spending time with Huey’s family, he had heard quite a few dad jokes. But he never imagined his dad would say one!

Gyro’s eyes widened as he realized what he’d said. A tense, nervous expression came over his face. 

Fenton narrowed his eyes at him, slowly starting to smile.

“Did you just-”

“I have to go!” Gyro squawked, cutting him off. He dashed past them, sprinting to the elevator and pressing the button over and over until it arrived. The second it had, he darted inside. 

Boyd smiled, a light feeling in his chest. “Don’t worry dad, I thought it was funny!” he called helpfully as the doors slid shut. A loud groan sounded from inside.


End file.
